


The break up

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I hate myself for this, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri decides that the realtionship is too much and tell Lapis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The break up

„we need to talk“, these will be the hardest conversation in your entire life. You need to tell the person you love that you want to break up. It doesn't exactly has anything to do with them. Its just that you cant keep going the way you do at the moment. You're destructive after all you cant even keep your own life together.

“whats it about Peri?”, Lapis doesn't seem to be interested about what you have to say.

“did you notice any changes? In the way I act or perhaps in our relationship?”, this is almost the direct question so she has to understand whats going on, right?

“hmmm you need more alone time than before but nothing else”, your girlfriend just shrugs it off like its nothing.

“we need to stop... I mean we need to get things sorted out.. its... Lapis?”, you cant even bring yourself to look at her, “I'm sorry but I don't think that this is working out anymore.. we are different, we have like nothing in common its like we're living past each others lives.. it also kills me that we are more apart than together.. I hate to admit that this long distance relationship hurts more than anything, also I hurt you a lot sometimes without realizing it at first.. I don't want to hurt you more than I already did. I love you, I truly do but I cant keep going like this with so much pain in my chest. It hurts too know that I'm hurting you and I've been hiding how I feel for almost 4 months now a-and that's just too much for me”

You're about to cry but you cant let her see you like this. You don't want her pity it would be easier if she hated you.

You love her dearly but all this is too much you aren't made for relationships. It lays in your nature to be destructive that's why you hurt everyone around you.

“you love me but want to break up?”, the blue haired girl sounds like shes restricting her emotions.

“y-yes its... Lapis cant you understand we live too far away from each other, we almost only see each other when there's some convention near one of us and we don't even talk over the phone that much anymore. Its like we only exist to do stuff for each other nothing more.. and seeing you interacting all happy with so many other people also hurts me.. I.. I just cant wrap my head around all this feelings. Sadly most of what I feel is pain.. it pains me to be with you and not know how our future will be”

its too late tears are running down your flushed cheeks and it hurts but it gets worse as your still significant other whips them away and kisses your cheek lovingly.

“Peri look at me, please”, her voice is so soft and you cant help but comply.

The beautiful girls eyes are also about to water and that's not what you want, you want her too be happy, to smile but you don't think that this will happen with you around. You are the one who hurt her after all.

“Darling you worry too much about unimportant things, you might hurt me but it would hurt even more to not be with you anymore. I love you and you love me how about we stay together. I mean yes we only see each other like 5 times a year and our almost 2 years were only 65 real days but these days were mostly beautiful. And we don't talk that much anymore since we both have so many other things to take care of. So wont you give me another chance?”

The beauty in front of you started to let her tears roll over her cheeks as well and it breaks your heart to watch this. But still you cant let her get hurt because of you anymore. You're supposed to keep her satisfied not make her feel like shit. You are shit not her she is important. She still has so much in front of her unlike you. You already ruined your life by dropping out of college.

“I'm sorry Lazuli I just cant.. everything's too much I still have work and I cant keep being around you. I think I don't just need a timeout I need an.. out out? I'm sorry..”, before she can stop you you take your bag and head for the door.

“I'll talk to you when... when I have time. Goodbye Lazuli until we meet again”, this are your departing words as you rush out of her apartment and down the streets. 

Just to avoid her you decide to take the way to the train station that is further away. Its not like you're in a hurry the next train departs in over an hour.

One thing is for sure: seeing Lapis again wont happen in the next three months because its the best for both of you.


End file.
